Stolen Redux!
by Echo the Slowpoke
Summary: WARNING SLASH FENTONxPHANTOM AU: Daniel Fenton steals the ultimate treasure to impress his family. Danny Phantom, being that treasure, grows up long away what was meant for him, but how can he handle fighting the government? - Adopted from BossWooper (Boss is just awesome letting me continue this THNAKS BOSS!)


Prologue: Origins

A scientist once created a creature, being able to fly and talk, having super powers such as being able to pass through solid objects and between others.

The creature was called a ghost, because it was so similar to the popular idea of what a ghost is. The government quickly got the patent on the invention, and used the ghosts, first as war machines, but later as workers for the police or other things like that. Ghosts usually have absolutely no emotions and instincts at "birth", but are clever beings who develop easily.

As the years passed it turned out that the ghosts got special abilities if they were kept near a source of it, that being electricity, fire or things like that. When the ability was revealed, the government took advantage of it, and kept some ghosts close to power sources, even before they hatched from their eggs. Unfortunately, the ghosts came out twisted and aggressive, uncontrollable and unstable. They caused chaos to the land for a few days before they destabilized, and turned to a thick form of ectoplasm.

From then on it was forbidden to have ghosts near any type of power source before they had been hatched for three months.

No human looks at a ghost as a thinking creature, but as an animal of the government. Ghosts have no rights to deny any order, even if it would cause their own death.

The ghosts are "born" as small balls with a soft shell of ectoplasm covering it. After two months they grow out of the shell, and grow to adult size in about 6 months more. When they're big enough they get an injection that keeps them from growing faster than a human.

Most ghosts are much like each other, all green, and work for the police. One ghost is set to take care of making sure all ghosts are doing as they should. Pariah Dark, also known as the king of the ghosts, though he has no real might.

The ghosts have been working for humans for six centuries, always for the government, never for the individual.

 **PROLOG END!**

* * *

 **As some of you guys MAY know, I adopted this fanfiction from BossWooper, who I msut say - Is an AMAZING author! Even through the short span of time that we have been talking, I feel as if we have become close friends. Anywhore! I will posting the chapters Boss has later on, expect some slow updates as I write the chapters that were not written yet - SAME FOR MY OTHER FANFICTIONS! I will be writing/refurbishing chapters for all my stories, so I might be dropping off the face of the earth for a while... - Summer is nearly here so I SHOULD have more time to write and update every story I have -ENCLUDING**

 **The Lost Soul (Soul Eater)**

 **Finding Pairings (Danny Phantom)**

 **Frisky animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)**

 **Life is unfair - Soul why did you have to go? (Soul Eater)**

 **Lost Amnesiac (Danny Phantom)**

 **Must be mistaken (Danny Phantom adoptable oneshots? Possibly just a story)**

 **Master of Whirlpools, Friend of Pokémon (Naruto Pokémon xover - Currently redoing the chapters for this old beloved story - AU of this story is up!)**

 **Mysteries Unheld, Memories Forgotten( AU of MoWFoP - Naruto Pokémon)**

 **One Person, Two Phantoms (Danny Phantom)**

 **Red (Naruto Pokémon)**

 **Remembering You (Digimon)**

 **Takato, The Virus Digidestined (Digimon)**

 **To Originals (Five nights at Freddy's)**

 **The beast inside Jay's Story ( American Dragon Jake Long)**

 **The New shrink at Casper High, Drake Wolf (Danny Phantom)**

 **To do what Hasn't been done (Danny Phantom Blue Dragon)**

 **V-Tamer HD (Digimon)**

 **Well, I guess that's all- But first, I guess I can mention that I am actually posting a old chapter/prolog for One Person Two Phantoms - It's talking about what all Danny- Or should I say, Chip, did during the time skip from when he ran away - to where he somehow ended up in the past!**

 **Lets say that its going to be darker than fuck - Self Harm, self hate, attempted suicide, mild insanity - EVERYTHING I can get my hands on... *evil chuckle* And so, I will post the first bit - These will have no order- Just in random thought process and everything... - LETS GET THIS SHIT POSTED AND EVERYTHING!**

 **ECHO THE SLOWPOKE OUT! *leaves***


End file.
